Naruto Chrome Shelled
by Connor16
Summary: Crossover between Naruto and Regios


It's been a year since the fourth great shinobi war ended, and the world was finally experiencing a true peace, where all four villages came to an understanding. However none of this could have been possible without a certain blonde Jinchuriki, Naruto  
Uzumaki.

We now find our hero in his home village walking to his girlfriends hotel room, not knowing that what he'll find will make him regret this whole day.

"Temari you here?!" He calls out walking through the door into the livingroom.

"Where could that women be." He grumbles taking a seat on the sofa.

It was their anniversary and he wanted to take her somewhere nice. The two of them started dating seven months after the war, when Temari realizedshe wasn't going to get anywhere with Shikamaru. As far as Naruto was concerned it was Shikamaru's  
loss, his gain. So here he was waiting in her hotel room. Apart of him was slightly worried about tonight. Lately Temari has been acting different, like keeping her distance, hardly returning any of his calls. He hoped it wasn't anything he did, and  
if so he'll fix it.

All this went through his mind until he heard a slight moan coming from the bedroom. Now noticing that the door was closed, Naruto went to investigate the noise thinking that she was masterbauting again, wouldn't be the first he walked in on her. He would  
soon wish that was the case. As soon as he opened the door, his whole world came crashing down, laying in bed wasn't just his girlfriend with her legs spread open, but Shikamaru in between them as well.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Scaring the two

"Na-Naruto what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked covering himself along with Temari who looked completely guilty.

"What am I doing here? I should be the one asking you that, seeing that you're FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND!" He roars.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about? You two broke up."

"Broke up? Is that what you told him Temari? What so you wouldn't have a guilty conscience? ANSWER ME!"

"Don't yell at her!" Shikamaru defends.

"Shut the hell up lazy ass. This is between us." Naruto growls. "Now Temari why did you tell Shikamaru we weren't together?

Temari still didn't answer him right away. Instead she remained quiet refusing to look at him or Shikamaru.

"Well?!" He pressed getting impatient.

"Because I was planning on breaking up with you tonight." She answered.

"Seriously? Tonight of all nights. Do you even know what tonight is?" He asked getting a nod from her.

"Then why? And how long have the two of you been fucking behind my back?"

"Hold up Naruto it isn't like tha-." Shikamaru starts only to be interrupted.

"I said shut the fuck up Shikamaru! I won't tell you again. Now how long?"

"We started talking again at the start of the year." She sighs figuring it was best to be honest. "We didn't start having sex until 3 months ago."

"3 months. 3 fucking months you've been cheating on me! I fucking trusted you, and you go and do this behind my back! I loved you Temari, didn'tthat mean anything to you? What was I to you huh? Your fallback guy? Or just someone to help make Shikamaru  
jealous? Which one was it be honest with me."

"I'm sorry Naruto." Temari cried tears running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry.I tired to return your feelings, I truly did but I'm in love with Shikamaru.

"You wanna know what hurts most? The fact that instead of being honest and telling me how you felt, you continued tooconstantly lie to me. Goodbye Temari." With that said Naruto left, making this the worst day of his life. Worse was a little black  
box containing a ring in his pocket. 

* * *

_(Weeks Later)_

 __

It's been a few weeks since that day and Naruto has been keeping to himself. Everyone in the rookie nine, including Tsuande knew of what happened, and needles to say they were not happy with Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was facing hell with all his  
friends,and was being swamped with work by Tsuande and the newest Hokage Kakashi. Temari they couldn't and didn't do anything to her, out of respect for Naruto and being on a deplomatic mission, that still didn't stop Kakashi from sending word  
to Gaara. Who was already reminding her why she was so scared of him. He wouldn't even look or talk to her anymore.

So now here we are withNaruto was finishedpreparing for a mission. Truthfully it wasn't really a mission, but an excuse that Kakashi made up so he could get out the village. He was to be back by next Sunday. It's a shame that faith had other  
plans for him.

He had just finished saying his goodbyes with Sakura and Ino, who caught him as he was leaving and was now headed to a small settlement.

It was midday and Naruto was an hour out from the nearest town, when he felt the grown shake and a strange aura emitting from somewhere. Getting in a battle ready position, he started to look around for the source of the power. When he didn't find or  
sense anything hostile, he was about to start traveling again but fell when the ground open up shallowing him whole. Never to be seen from in the Elemental Nations again. 

* * *

_(Regios City Yoltem)_

 __

He fell downward, only to fall out sideways in a dark alleyway. Looking around he was surrounded by brick buildings and standing on a cobblestone ground.

' _Where the hell am I?'_ He thought.

 **"Yawn. Hey kid."** Kurama said waking up from his nap.

' _I'm so happy you decided to join us.'_ Naruto answered annoyed.

 **"Wait a minute. Where the hell are we?"**

 ****

 _'That's what I'm trying to figure out. We're clearly not in the Elemental Nations anymore.'_

 __

 **"Well standing around here won't do us any good. The best way to find out what's happening, is too ask around."**

 ****

Agreeing with nine-tailed partner, Naruto walks out of onto a busy sidewalk. He saw people in civilian clothes and others wearing what he guessed military uniforms. Stopping a military personnel he asked.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but where am I?" The person he stopped looked around his 20s, had dark skin and short golden-yellow hair.

"You most be new here huh? Don't worry about it. You're in the mobile city Yoltem." He answered. "You don't know what a mobile city is do you?" He asked seeing the confused look on the blondes face.

"Sorry about that. You see I lost a good bit of my memory." Naruto lied.

"Don't worry about man, I'm actually on my lunch break right now. So if you want you can join me, and I'll explain everything there."

"Yea thanks." Naruto agreed going with the guy.

"Oh I almost forgot. The name is Luke."

"Nice to meet you Luke, my name is Naruto."

Once they arrived at Luke's favorite restaurant which had the best steaks he's ever tasted. Lukebegan to explain to Naruto about mobile cities, contaminoids, the military arts, and the weapons they use called DITE'S and the energy they use called  
KIE. Once he learned everything he needed to, Naruto felt bad about lying to him so he told Luke the truth. He was a little surprised that Luke didn't even question it. In fact he pretty much guessed he was from a different world, do to the fact that  
a month prior to he's arrival. There has beendimensional rifts opening up, and because of that new contaminoids have been showing, that and there's pockets of breathable air outside.

"With your KEI output Naruto, I can only think of one placewhere your power can be used to their full potential."

"Let me guess. Glendan?" Naruto laughs.

"Yep. They are the strongest city in the world for a reason."

"Why though?"

"Well as I already told you Glendan is the only city that heads toward contaminoids, while others like ours move away from them. That and they have 12 elitesoldiers known as HeavensBlades." Luke explained.

"Three problems with that Luke. 1) I don't have any experience fighting contaminoids. 2) I don't have a DITE. 3) which is most important. How do you even become a Heavens Blade? And what makes you think they'll even let me become one?"

"Um if I remember correctly. You have to compete in a competition, and to wield a Heavens Blade you need to have a serious amount of inhuman KEI engergy. Besides I can solve two of your problems right now. I can give you a data pad with Glendans location,  
and you can use my spare Katana." Luke said handing over the weapon, and data pad with the cities location.

"Wow wait Luke, I can't take your weapon. We just met today."

"Yea I know, and in the short time we've known each other, I consider you a friend. Besides once my transfer is complete, I'll be getting a desk job and that sword will be collecting nothing but dust."

"Thanks Luke."

"Don't mention it. Now let's get to a speeder, since there's no scheduled shuttle launching today." Luke says before leading Naruto to the launching Bay Area.

Once the two of them arrived and Naruto got fitted in a quarantine suit. Luke gave him some final peice of advice. "Alright before you reach Glendan, I would recommend that you kill sons contaminoids along the way, and rest up at whatever city you come  
across. As of now you're a weeks ride away from Glendan, and that number will steadily increase depending on how long you take."

"Thanks again Luke. I seriously owe you big time. I'll contact you once I've become a Heavens Blade."

"Like I said before, it's no problem. Now you go and kick some ass." Luke bids farewell before Naruto speeds off leaving him alone.

 _ **Next week**_

 _ ****_

Taking his friends advice to heart, Naruto got some experience fighting contaminoids, which were the most ugliest creatures he'd ever laid eyes on, rested up at other cities, and took the time to train using his DITE. Which was why he was just arrived  
in Glendan. It was a beautiful city for one that moved in this apocalyptic world. He could even see the Almonis Royal Place.

"So how the hell do I enter the competition?" Naruto thought aloud.

"Excuse me sir!" A voice calls out getting his attention. Turning around he saw that it was guard with the royal crest on his uniform.

"Can I help you?"

"No, but perhaps I can help you."

"Oh?"

"Forgive me for overhearing, but I maybe able too help you. Anyone who wishes to compete to wield a Heavens Blade, is to report to the arena in 30 minutes. The two winners will be welcomed amongst the remaining 10."

"10? I thought there was eleven left, not ten."

"Ah yes. We did have 11, but sadly he turned out to be a traitor and was rightfully dealt with. Anyway good luck to you in the competition." The guard said before walking off.

"Well I better get my ass in gear." He mumbled to himself walking toward the arena.

Once Naruto arrived at the arena, it was time for the thing to start. All competitors were made to walk out into the middle of the arena, in front of all the specters, the remain Blades and the Queenherself."

' _Well Naruto. Time to start your new life.'_


End file.
